


We'll Build Our Altar Here

by thefairfleming



Series: The Threesome in the North [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, First Time, PWP, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefairfleming/pseuds/thefairfleming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon, Sansa, and Val are married; sexy hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Build Our Altar Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Me Name The Stars For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443333) by [honey_wheeler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler). 



"Gods, Jon, no more," Val pants, her foot pushing against Jon's shoulder. He relents, but not before giving one last, lingering kiss to her cunt. He can never get enough of her, not the hot slick feel of her against his mouth, or the lovely smell of her, like earth and sea all at once. And the way she falls apart as he drives her higher and higher, how her back arches and her fingers twist in his hair...

Val reads him better than anyone, and this time, her foot practically shoves him. "I said no more," she says, but there's a smile in her voice and as he lifts his head, her hand strokes his hair.

Sitting back on his haunches, Jon takes in the sight of Val slumped against Sansa, her golden head resting between Sansa's breasts. Sansa ducks her head, kissing Val's temple. Both of them are flushed and so lovely it makes Jon's heart ache in the best way. Leaning forward, he captures Val's mouth with his own. Even with Val's pleasure still on his tongue, he fancies he can taste Sansa on her lips, and it makes him groan and kiss Val even deeper.

While Val has spent many a night- this one included- with her face between Sansa's thighs, Sansa has still not asked Jon to do the same, and he has certainly never pressed it. It's enough that she lets him touch her, make love to her. That she lies with them with such trust and acceptance.

But when Jon pulls away from Val, her eyes are gleaming with mischief. "Our husband seems to enjoy the taste of you, sweet girl," she murmurs, reaching behind her to tangle a hand in Sansa's hair. 

Sansa's whole body seems to flush an even deeper shade of pink, and her gaze, when it meets Jon's, is shy. But it's more than just that. 

It's...curious.

Tempted. 

Sighing, Val snuggles closer to Sansa, turning her head to press the softest of kisses to one of Sansa's nipples. Sansa tugs her bottom lip between her teeth, eyes darkening with pleasure, head tilting back. "There's a girl," Val says, her voice low. Then, with a wry grin, Val looks to Jon and says, "You've watched already tonight, Lord Snow. Come here."

Jon moves forward on his knees until he's at Sansa's side. She's propped against the pillows, auburn hair glowing in the firelight, and with Val lying between her splayed thighs, she may be the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

He tells Sansa that, pressing the words to the warm skin of her neck and feeling her shiver in response.

"So lovely," he says, his lips at her ear now. Val watches the two of them, still except for her hand which makes soft circles on Sansa's thigh. As always, he's glad she's there. He knows Val to her bones, just as she knows him, and he thinks she may know Sansa the same way. 

But he and Sansa...things are still delicate. Still a mystery in so many ways. 

"Jon," Sansa breathes now, twisting her face to be kissed. He accommodates her, kissing her thoroughly and slowly, even as his heart races when she whimpers and presses closer. The mattress shifts as Val pushes herself off of Sansa and settles at her other side, so that Sansa is firmly pressed between them, Jon still kissing her while Val slides her hand down Sansa's stomach.

Sansa gasps against Jon's mouth, her teeth catching his lower lip in a way that should be painful, but only seems to make him burn hotter. "Easy," he hears Val whisper, and Sansa gives another one of those whimpers that flay him to the quick.

He isn't sure how long they lie that way, Val's fingers working over Sansa's cunt, Jon kissing her and kissing her and kissing her until he has to pull away if only to breathe. When he does, Val sits up, lifting her hand from between Sansa's legs, and then suddenly her fingers are there, on his lips, sliding into his mouth.

Between them, Sansa gives a breathless, "Oh, _Gods_ ," and Jon curls his tongue around Val's knuckles, licking every drop of Sansa from her skin. 

"Isn't she sweet?" Val purrs, kissing the side of Sansa's neck.

She is more than sweet. She is _perfect,_ and Jon groans when Val pulls her hand away. 

Sansa is breathing hard, her hands clutching the bedclothes as she watches Val's fingers slide from between Jon's lips. Smiling smugly, Val backs away a little, perched on her knees at the edge of the bed.

Jon glances up at her, wondering what she's about now, when suddenly Sansa reaches up, fists both hands in Jon's hair, and drags his mouth back down to hers.

They've kissed so many times, but never like this. Jon is still careful to be gentle with her, even in the midst of passion, but Sansa doesn't seem to want gentleness now. This kiss is all need, all heat, a tangle of tongues and teeth and want. 

Even when he rolls on top of her, his aching cock trapped between their bodies, it doesn't seem close enough for her. She only holds him tighter, legs moving restlessly against his hips. As though from a distance, Jon notes Val moving down toward the other end of the bed, but then Sansa finally pulls away and pants, "I want you to."

Mind so fogged with desire he can barely remember his own name, Jon can only blink down at her. "To what, my love?"

She's still twisting underneath him, fingers digging into his back, and Jon has half a mind to wrap her leg around his waist and slide into her. 

"I want you to kiss me there. Like Val. I-I want your mouth on me."

The groan that rumbles from Jon's chest is one he barely recognizes and he drops his forehead to hers, taking a deep breath. Underneath him, Sansa stills, and he hears the uncertainty in her voice when she says, "That is, if...if you want to."

Jon nearly laughs. If he _wants_ to. In that moment, he thinks he may die if he doesn't get his mouth on her. He nearly tells her that, but then remembers something Ygritte once said: Deeds is truer than words.

Sliding down her body, Jon palms her thigh, hooking her leg over his shoulder. Dimly, he thinks he should go slower, make his way gradually between her legs, kiss her breasts, the soft curve of her stomach. But he has wanted this for so long, and he finds he simply can't wait a heartbeat longer. 

At the first touch of his tongue, Sansa doesn't cry out or moan or pant. She simply sighs, " _Jon_ ," and he wonders why he never noticed that his name sounds so lovely before.

As sweet as she'd been on Val's lips and fingers, it is nothing compared to this. He means to ease into it, to savor her, to tease and take his time. But she tastes so good, and the sounds she's making are driving him mad and he can't help but shoulder her thighs further apart, hands curling over her hips and he tries to get closer and closer.

He devours her, lapping over and into her, kissing her cunt as he'd kissed her mouth, hungrily and more than a little unhinged.

Sansa's thighs press close around his head, and her fingers are twisted tight in his hair, hips lifting to meet his mouth. Finally, he sucks at the little bud at the top of her sex, sliding two fingers inside of her and crooking them until she give a high, wavering cry, her shoulders coming off the bed as her hands press him even closer.

When she flops back against the mattress, Jon continues to kiss her trembling, soaked flesh until finally, he feels a foot nudge his thigh.

Drunk with pleasure, with Sansa, Jon lifts his head and looks over his shoulder. Val leans against the foot of the bed, her eyes bright, one strand of long blonde hair wrapped around her finger. "You really must learn when a lady's had enough, my lord," she tells him with mock severity.

"Thank you, Val," Sansa says faintly. Her eyes are closed, arms resting boneless over her head, chest still heaving.

With regret, Jon kisses the inside of her thigh one more time before pushing himself up from between Sansa's legs. Scooting up the bed, he gathers her into his arms, chest tightening when she rolls into him immediately, tucking her head beneath his chin. 

Sighing, Sansa cocks a leg over his hips, and Jon winces a bit. His cock is painfully hard, but if the glint in Val's eyes is anything to go by, that won't be a problem for much longer.

Sansa feels warm and limp in his arms, but she lifts her head a little to look down their bodies. Lying back against the footboard, one knee raised as one hand toys idly with her nipple, Val is wickedness personified, and Jon could not love her more. "Did you...did you watch?" Sansa asks her, a touch shyly, and Jon squeezes her closer to his side. 

Val stretches that long leg again, this time running her toes against the sole of Sansa's foot, making her shiver. "No, I covered my eyes until the two of you were done," she says, teasing gently. 

Sansa gives a soft smile in return, moving her own foot to slide along Val's calf. 

With a grin, Val adds, "Besides, sweetling, you and I are always putting on a show for Jon, or he and I for you. It was high time the two of you gave me something to watch."

At that, Jon reaches behind him and grabs a pillow, tossing it at Val, who bats it away with a laugh. Next to him, Sansa laughs as well, and the sound is so welcome that Jon can only turn and kiss her again. She sighs happily against his mouth, melting into him.  
He feels Val slide up the bed, and then she is at his other side, fingers tracing a hot, ticklish trail over his ribs, and Jon thinks that were he to die now, pressed between these two very different women he loves so much, he would do so happily.

Then Val's hand closes around his cock, and he thinks that perhaps he'd like to live just a little bit longer. 

Sansa breaks the kiss, moving her lips to his jaw as Jon hisses and bucks up into Val's hand. "What do you say, Jon Snow?" Val whispers. "Shall we put on another show for our lady wife?"

Lifting her head, Sansa leans over Jon to kiss Val, slowly, lingeringly. And when she pulls back, her hand joins Val's on Jon's cock. "I think I would like to be a part of this show as well," Sansa says, tart despite the blush on her cheeks. 

Val raises and eyebrow and glances up at Jon. "I trust you have no objections?" 

Jon's only answer is a heartfelt groan.


End file.
